writing the book that forces Mrs Bolton to admit the truth about me
by Misty moutains 101
Summary: Being told that i wasn't the daughter of Robert and Mary Bolton so many times i decided to do something about it become a famous author and destroy my mothers life completely forcing her to admit the truth that I Winter Bolton is indeed her daughter and that her sons are not Robert Bolton's sons but and that Robert Bolton is not their father but they have different fathers.
1. Chapter 1

Writing a book that makes mum admit the truth about me as her daughter

Chapter 1 Bends takes me away from my bad life and gives me a new one at 4 years old

(MY POV)

I don't like to tell this story for obvious reasons but i have to for you all to understand why i am writing this book of revenge so here we go.

As my cries entered the world i was cleaned up and handed to a beautiful lady with ginger blonde hair i was exactly her copy the man beside her said " Hi there little Winter i am your uncle Bends are you going to say hello to your daughter Mrs Bolton?."

I opened my eyes making the woman holding me gasp at my ice-blue eyes but i saw no love in her eyes for me at all she said "My Daughter she is nothing of the kind Bends if anyone found out about this accident then there will be questions about my son's and also who their father is no she will never be my daughter she is the daughter of my best friend Summer Bends understood?."

My Uncle Bends looked shocked but seeing the smirk on her face made Bends say " As you wish Master".

(End of my POV)

So a couple of days later we were ready to be discharged from hospital so Bends pulled out outside the hospital in his four by four with a lady friend of his my future mum Rose also Bends will become my father but let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?.

Soon we were driving away from the hospital and soon the house were Mrs Bolton lived came into view as we pulled up outside a man was walking towards us he stared at me and asked " Who is this young angel with you?."

Mrs Bolton said very calmly " Oh you mean Winter her mother Summer died so i have decided to look after her right Bends?."

Bends didn't answer he wasn't loyal to Mrs Bolton anymore so Mrs Bolton walked into the house with Winter in her arms so outside Bends told Mr Bolton " Mr Bolton i have something to tell you Summer is not dead she is still alive and that Child is your daughter i did a paternity test on you both if you remember?."

Mr Bolton nodded looking angry at his wife for lying so Bends carried on " And the test came back positive Winter is both yours and Mrs Bolton child i have a feeling Sir and you may not like what i am about to say but i have a feeling that your son's are not yours as the dates are too off if you ask me what do you think?."

Mr Bolton nodded in response as the dates of when his wife became pregnant with his sons were just too off so they headed inside where Mrs Bolton was giving Winter to Rose and saying " Would you look after the girl for me Rose as i need to rest and under no circumstances is she allowed to got to school or even speak to my sons understand she is the black sheep of the family the reasons are my own understand Rose?."

" She will be going to school Mary and that is that understand?." Mr Bolton said striding across the floor seeing the shocked also scared look on his wife's face he held Winter in his arms not noticing the hateful look on his wife face for Winter he whispered to her " Hey my baby girl we are going to do lots of things together as father and daughter come on let me show you your room".

4 years later

Winter was doing her homework when there came a crashing sound from downstairs making her speed out of her room to see a wardrobe had fallen from the second floor landing which she thought was suspicious there came scurrying and everyone appeared Robert shouted up to Winter " Whats that wardrobe doing down here Winter?."

Winter shouted back " I don't know Uncle Robert i was busy studying and then i heard crashing sound so i speed out here and found the wardrobe lying in pieces on the ground floor".

During those four years Bends and Rose had raised Winter as Mary Bolton had forbidden Winter's family from bonding with her even her husband who refused point blank but it was too late Winter called him Uncle which did hurt for a while but this way he could find out what was happening and put a stop to anyone who blamed Winter for everything but unknown to everyone Winter had an insurance policy she could use against Mary Bolton she had stole Mrs Bolton's personal diaries which was a good read at night which revealed some shockers John Bolton Winter's big brother but Winter called him Nephew Professor Bolton was not his father John's father was DCI Frank Hooper he and Mary had meet while her husband was away on business overseas and the two had a romantic lesion which resulted in Mary being pregnant with John but evil Mary dumped Frank when she found out her husband was back in town and so she tricked her husband into Thinking after he made love to her in their bed that the baby was his a few days later and Johns little brothers also had different fathers from different blokes but Winter knew that Mr Bolton was her father also that Mrs Bolton was her mother as Bends and Rose had told her but Winter told them both that they were her real mum and dad to Rose's eyes filling with tears to her and Bends hugging her.

So later on at tea time Robert asked " How was your studying getting on and what future job do you see yourself doing Winter?."

John Bolton sniggered but his face went red with anger and also embarrassment as Winter said " I want to be an author as here is my latest report card from my English class Uncle Robert My English Teacher thinks i have what it takes to be an author so John what does your report card say?."

Mr Bolton went hyper with excitement when he saw Winter's report card so John handed his father his report card to Robert face to red in the face shocking John completely he said very calmly " Winter why don't you take the last piece of Fudge cake for yourself and take it to your room please?."

That shut John up completely so Winter got the last piece of fudge cake as a reward for getting a good report card as she opened the door to her room loud angry voices from the dining room downstairs echoed up to her which she ignored and went inside her room and closed her door behind and happily watched a movie while eating her reward in complete silence her as she finished off the last of the Fudge cake her bedroom door banged open ad Mrs Bolton appeared in the doorway with a face full of fury she shouted at Winter " HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE MY SON IN THE FACE BY GETTING BETTER GRADES THAN HIM YOU LITTLE PIECE OF FILTH YOU WILL NEVER BE A AUTHOR IN THIS TOWN I CAN GRANTEE YOU THAT YOU ARE NOTHING A LOWLIFE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS WORLD GET OFF ME ROBERT SHE HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME".

Robert , Bends and Rose had come to Winter's rescue Robert who had grabbed a hold of his wife and he shouted at Bends and Rose " Get Winter far away from here and make sure she fulfilled her dream of being an author get going now look here you bitch".

So Winter grabbed her stuff also the diaries and an evil idea came into her head making her smile evilly she would destroy Mrs Bolton life by writing a book and putting everything from the diaries into the book and turning everyone against her and making her admit the truth about Winter as her daughter so with everything in the boot of the car Bends drove off into the distance with Winter looking ahead to her life as an author and exposing Mary Bolton is the lying bitch that she is


	2. Chapter 2

Writing a book that makes mum admit the truth about me as her daughter

Chapter 2 going to writer school and writing my book of revenge with some people's consent

17 YEARS LATER

"See you in the fall dad" shouted 20 year old Winter Power as she got on the bus to writer college for budding authors as she had been accepted into this famous college for her outstanding stories.

Her parent's waved to her as the bus vanished into the distance so on the bus Winter had made friends with a 20 year old girl by the name of Zelda Moor so they were chatting away when some boys decided to put a stop to this friendship but Winter smirked at them and said " Oh really how about this i will expose your pathetic loser ways to everyone in college by writing a book if you don't leave me and my friend alone well what is your answer?."

The boys faces went pure white to everyone's shocked looks even Zelda so from then on no-one made a move on Winter so everyone stared as Zelda and Winter disembarked from the bus and found their dorms rooms so the following morning they got their timetables where Winter stopped dead in her tracks their first class had a guest speaker called DCI Hooper so she said " I need to fetch something from our room i will fill you in on the way OK?."

Soon they were in their first lesson where DCI Hooper was talking to the class so at the end of the class Winter said " Excuse Me are you Mr DCI Hooper?."

DCI Hooper nodded so Winter drew him to one side and showed him the diary entry to his face going pure white in the face he said " Is this Mary Bolton's diary's you have there?."

I nodded sadly and said " I am afraid Mr Hooper that what the diary says is true John is your son and that is why Mary Bolton dumped you in the way that she did but if you will allow me i can write a book that will expose her and reveal the truth with your consent i will put you in this book so do you agree Mr Hooper?."

Mr Hooper said " You have it Winter and you have my full support on this book let me see the other names also your timetables".

So Zelda and Winter had a meeting with 3 of their teachers who were all sick to the stomach when Winter revealed the reason why Mary Bolton dumped them in the way that she did to the teachers giving Winter their full support also extra lessons to aid her in completing the book that she was writing so she told Zelda the truth at Lunchtime to Zelda giving Winter her full support so Zelda said " What will John and his brother do when they find out this way Winter?."

Winter said " I will put the locations of where they can find their dads in the book as 3 of them are working here but DCI Hooper is back in Fission City now at the Police station also about myself and where they can find me as i am their little sister but i am also a full Bolton pretty sick as Mary tried to pass me off as her best friend Summer child huh?."

So i began to write the book in the way Authors would do with the teachers also with everyone's help as they all had found out why i was writing my book so i opened the first diary and began to write the diary entries into the book when the bell rang so i put everything in my bag and headed off to my classes as normal soon fall soon came around and as i got onto the bus that would take me back home DCI Hooper stopped me and gave some pieces of paper he said " i secretly found out some things about Mary Bolton and they are not pretty so i thought i would hand these to you as you have a better use for them see you later oh and may i ask a favor?."

I nodded so DCI Hooper said " May i have the first copy of you book when it is finished and after you have published your book can we meet up for coffee sometime?."

i smiled and gave DCI Hooper the name of my favorite cafe where bends and Rose always took me too to his smile so he waved me off into the distance smiling to himself rather evilly at Mary Bolton's life gets destroyed by my book so back in Fission city i got off the bus where i was meet by my mum and dad so i informed them of what i had been up to at the college to them looking shocked at that i had found the fathers of my big brothers and that they gave me their consent to add them in the book i was doing so I set to work on my book writing in my owns the diary entries also the new information on Mary Bolton that DCI Hooper found out for me.

So several months later i had finished the book so i decided to add in the last page of the book " PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU MUM HA HA HA HA HA".

but i didn't know what to call the book or even name myself but Bends came up with a good name for the book the name was WINTER SNOW THE REVENGE OF THE WRONGED i gasped at this and said " Wow dad that is awesome name for the book also for myself right lets get a publisher to publish my book do you have any ideas?."

Bends was on the phone to a friend of his so a few minutes later he got off the phone and said " bring the book Winter i have found a publisher for you let's go".

Soon we were sitting before Max Davidson a friend of my dad's who was a book publisher and he was reading the book with a gobsmacked look on his face so a few minutes later he said " THIS BOOK IS AWESOME I WILL PUBLISH THIS BOOK RIGHT AWAY DO YOU HAVE A BANK ACCOUNT BY THE WAY WINTER?."

Winter nodded so she thanked Max very much but she asked him when her book comes out into the shelf's could he send one to DCI Hooper and Max said he would so he got to work and soon in no time at all my books were on the shelf's and a book got sent to DCI Hooper who immediately started reading and customers were buying my books including John and his brothers even Mary Bolton so how will everyone react to the stuff inside the book and will they abandon Mary Bolton and how will the boys react when Mary tells them the truth about Winter come and find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Writing a book that makes mum admit the truth about me as her daughter

Chapter 3 Mary Bolton's life is turned upside down when the truth is revealed and my brothers meet me at my favourite cafe

Mary Bolton's friends have been reading the book written by Winter Power and they were gob smacked at the what the book was telling them thats when they noticed Mary Bolton leaving the house so Summer said " Let's play detective and follow the riddles that are in the book so let's go".

So following one of the riddles in the book they quietly followed Mary where they sick at what they saw Mary Bolton having Sex with a junkie so they vanished back to their cafe spot where a voice sounded behind them " So Now do you all believe me?."

Summer turned around and gasped standing before them was Winter Power so Summer said " Yes we do we followed one of the clues in your book and we were sick at what we saw so it's all true then in this book then Winter?."

Winter nodded and said " I have something to tell you Summer the truth is that i am Mary Bolton's daughter Winter but you may not like what i am about to say Mary Bolton passed me off as your daughter when she gave birth to me and when she arrived back at the house she said that you died while giving birth to me so she decided to look after me".

Summer looked furious also shocked " So who is looking after you now?."

Winter replied " Bends and Rose who are friends with Professor Bolton who is my actual father but Bends and Rose actually raised me as Mary banned everyone from bonding with me and also that Professor Bolton is not the father of John, Clint, Bobby and Coop i have put their real father's in this book and where they can find them when the truth is revealed and where to find me as well see you ladies later read on and decided wither or not to be still friends with Mary and also a little tip when Mary calls for a meeting to discuss things go to the meeting and make sure to watch her sons reactions and text me alright and i will text you the location of my favorite cafe where they can meet me so do you agree to my conditions?."

Summer and her friends nodded and said " Sure Winter can we meet up here again sometime for coffee?."

Winter said " Every day if you girls like and also hitting the town if you like as well."

So 4 months later

Mary Bolton dropped the book in shock as she had decided to seek comfort in the book she was reading as all her best friends also colleagues at work had dumped her for some reason and she had turned to the last page in the book where it read " PLEASURE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU MUM HA HA HA HA".

Tears of humiliation also hurt sprung in her eyes so she had to fix this but now the truth had been revealed she would have to admit the sick truth of Winter also that of her sons so she phoned all her friends who agreed to meet her at the house along the way they meet up with the Bolton Brothers who had also come to their mother to prove that what the book said about them was fake soon they were all in the house with Mary so John Bolton said " Mum this book is lying my dad is Professor Bolton not this DCI Hooper guy right mum?."

Mary Bolton said " The book isn't lying John and the author of the book is in fact your little sister Winter the girl i passed off as my best friend's child and everything the book said is in fact true."

The look on everyone's faces including the brothers was priceless in Summer's eyes as she was busy texting Winter when John Bolton shouted at his mother " YOU MEAN YOU HAVE BEEN LYING TO PROFESSOR BOLTON AND US ABOUT WHO OUR FATHERS ARE AND ALL OF THIS SICK STUFF HOW COULD YOU MUM I AM NO LONGER YOUR SON AND I DON'T EVER WHAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND WHERE IS OUR LITTLE SISTER MUM?."

Summer said " Oh you mean Winter Power she just texted me there she is at Cafe Rose just now she will give you the locations of where you four can find your real dad's if you four want to meet your real father's of course so are you?."

Hearing the name of the cafe John and his brothers pelted out of the house so Summer texted Winter who was sitting in the cafe who sent a reply message so a few minutes later her big brothers entered the cafe and saw her and she was the spitting image of their mother except for the ice-blue eyes she looked up at them and said " Oh hello there big brothers find out the truth have you well what are you going to do now in this cafe?."

John shocked her completely by hugging her close along with the other three following his lead she said " You guy's hugged me but why?."

John said " Your our little sister we would never hurt you in any way so will you let us be your big brothers and also do you know where our dad's are?."

She smiled and nodded then turned to John and said " Go to the police station and ask for DCI Hooper just say Winter sent you and they know what you mean alright John?."

John vanished off to the police station so Winter turned to Clint, Bobby and Coop and said " Here is some bus tickets you are going to the writer college as your fathers are teachers working there here is their names so get going i will wait here in this cafe for you four alright?."

So at the Police station John was talking to his father DCI Hooper who was telling him how he and Mary meet and what happened so they went to the cafe where Winter was waiting also they saw Clint, Coop and Bobby getting off the bus with their dads who had taken the day off so they all headed into the cafe where they saw Professor Bolton busy chatting away to Winter so they all sat down for tea and got to know everyone before the teachers had to head home and also DCI Hooper who also had a family shocking John completely so DCI Hooper promised that he will bring his family to the cafe to introduce John to them so they all headed home and bunked down for the night wondering what tomorrow will bring


End file.
